In the related art, for example, a blow-molded container with an in-mold label in which in-mold labels are glued on an outer peripheral surface of the container body, as shown in the following Patent Document 1, is known. This container is formed by arranging the in-mold labels within a cavity of molds together with a preliminary molded body and blow-molding the preliminary molded body, thereby forming a container body and gluing the in-mold labels on an outer peripheral surface of a body portion.